Harry Potter and the Power the Dark Lord Knows Not
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: OC/Tonks Harry/Hermione. Rated M for strong bloody violence, strong language and graphic sex, contains bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley so all those people who like the above mentioned people AD. Also includes Mad-Eye Moody and Lily and James Potter


Harry Potter and the Power The Dark Lord Knows Not

OC/Tonks Harry/Hermione. Rated M for strong bloody violence, strong language and graphic sex, contains bashing of Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley so all those people who like the above mentioned people .READ.

In the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive lay a teenage boy,now to the mundane population he was an ordinary boy but in truth he is Lord Harry James Potter heir to the Hogwarts,and the Houses of the Brave and Knowledge also Cunning and Loyalty, the Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Kicked-Voldemort's-Arse-While-In-Diapers oh by the way he's also the last living descendant of the Father of Magic himself Merlin to be exact now you may wonder why the most powerful wizard of the last millenium is beaten black and blue every summer by his supposed family well it's all because of one Albus toomanydamnnames Dumbledore who has put a block on Harry's magic all because he's not the all powerful Dumbledore everyone thinks he is. Now we find our hero the verge of death and that is when Fate decides to hell with the world steps in to save his life.

In the park that Harry spent all his time whether rain or shine came the sound of two Apparating magicals one a pink haired hyperactive witch named Nymphadora(_call me that and die) _ Tonks who prefers to be called by her last name only, the other a dark haired wizard called Evan Potter the two of us cloaked ourselves and headed off to the home of my sister's son's house Tonks shifted slightly so as not to scare the mundanes that Lord Potter lived with.

"You know Tonks" I said while momentarily distracted by her gorgeous arse "if you weren't my brother's cousin I would bend you over and fuck you" Tonks blushed and turned to me

"Is that so Potter?" she asked coyly batting her eyes at me "how about you prove it" she added raising her shirt to flash me her perfect rack I choked theatrically

"Tonks you goddamn tease not here but I will take you up on that offer later if you wish" I fired back at the Metamorph whose jaw hit the floor, literally I smiled slightly then deadpanned  
"Flies Tonks"

_Damn _she thought_ how does he do that and to me no less_ , I smiled as if hearing her thoughts, soon though we arrived at the house I snarled as the smell of blood and god knows what else hit me Tonks also winced as the smell hit her I was raging but on the outside I maintained a facade of coolness I raised my fist and knocked on the door the sound of heavy footfalls was heard the door creaked open

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Vernon spat

"Say it don't spray it" I growled allowing some of my anger to show through "as to who we are my name is Detective John McClane and this is my partner Nicole"

_Shit_ Vernon thought panicked by the arrival of police officers just as Harry limped past my eyes widened in horror at the state of him Tonks stiffened slightly the young boy looked into my eyes and I saw the truth of it all right there in is agonized face

"Nicole get him out of here" I said my voice as cold as ice "this sack of shit and I are going to have a word"

"Don't hurt him" Tonks whispered "much" she added walking past me and taking Harry's hand she left the building

"Hey" Vernon yelled and tried to grab Tonks's hair "you can't take the freak from here"

"Watch us" I growled and punched the child abuser in the face shattering the nose in a single blow I did not stop my attack until Petunia appeared

"E-Evan" she stammered "please stop" she begged

"No" I said pulling out my .45 Desert Storm "scum like this don't deserve to live" and shot Vernon in the skull which exploded in a shower of blood and gore, brain matter sprayed the hallway and myself

"You will run for your life and never come back here" I said to her "and take your son with you this is the only chance you will have so I suggest you bloody take it." I left the house knowing that she would take my advice or die.

Tonks was waiting in the park for me with Harry who was pale but still managed to speak albeit weakly

"Who are you?"

"Harry I am your Uncle, Evan" I replied

"You lie"

"I am not and I'll prove it look in my eyes and you will know the truth"

Harry did as I asked and I dropped my mental shields allowing him to see it all from the day he was born to the day his parents were murdered by that maniac

"How is this possible?" Harry cried

"I do not know but I swear on my magic and my life that I'll never leave your side again" as I uttered those words a white light flashed around us.

The three of us disappeared into the night.

Meanwhile in Scotland in the office of Headmaster Dumbledore the man cursed as the dials attuned to Harry's magic and general well being suddenly stopped working then a slight crack was heard as the wards surrounding Privet Drive fell

"Damn boy has run for it"

"Not quite" the Sorting Hat said "I warned you to not place Harry there and now a Potter long thought dead has returned vengeance on his mind and retribution to those who have wronged him"

_What is the hat saying that a Potter long thought dead but that can only mean ... No that's not possible it can't be._

At Tonks's apartment I placed a sleeping Harry on the large double bed then turned to the people who were invisible

"Operation Get Harry is a sucess" I spoke aloud to the room various movents were heard the last to appear was a red headed woman with piercing emerald eyes

"Thank you brother" she said as tears leaked out her eyes I smiled slightly

"No thanks needed" I said

"Evan thank you" James said

"Like I said" I began to say but was cut off as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody growled

"Laddie what did I tell you?"

I paused then smiled

"I apologise Al"

"What of my brother in law?" Lily asked looking like she did not want to know the answer

"Dead" I replied looking directly at her she sighed in relief "and my sister and her son"

"Fleeing the country as we speak"

"Is that such a good idea?" James asked then added at my raised eyebrow "letting them go"

"Yeah it is at least now they can have a normal existence without Harry which what they always wanted and to stop our kind from comitting mob justice however justifiable" I said heading up the stairs towards the spare bedroom as I was about to close the door Tonks followed me in she sat on the foot of the bed a slight smile on her face

"And what are you looking so happy about ?" I asked

"Oh nothing I just want you to make good on your promise that you made"

"What?" then I paused as I remembered it "shit you want to do this now?" I asked

"Yes I do" Tonks replied "and thanks for making a cover name for me on the spot"

"It's no problem besides I think you should consider changing it otherwise it could be bad in the long run" I said Tonks nodded thoughtfully I sat down beside her she smiled slightly and as I stared into her violet eyesshe leaned forwards and we knew no more.

The next morning I awoke to see Tonks sleeping with her head on my chest a smile on her lips and as I was thinking of a way to not disturb her she opened her eyes and kissed me

"How did you even know what I was thinking?" I asked she paused surprised then spoke

"Now don't get mad but I think we um..." Tonks said

"You think what?" I wanted to know

"I think we are Soul and Love bonded" Tonks said not meeting my eyes.

I stared at her in surprise and was about to speak when she spoke

"A-are you angry?" Tonks asked her voice small almost as if knew what I was going to say

"Of course not I'm just surprised is all but I love you all the more for it" I said with all the love I had.

Soon afterwards Tonks and I headed downstairs to see


End file.
